Conventional fluid collection devices are not portable, mechanically actuated, and/or designed to collect a measured amount of liquid, interface with a liquid biological sample container, a transport device, and/or an assay device, and/or to add a pre-loaded reagent to collected fluid.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.